Forget the Rules
by Acting-Singing-Bella
Summary: Annie has always played by the rules. Jeff believed that rules were made to be broken. Can they set aside their differences in order to get what they want? Rated M for content.


**Forget the Rules**

 **Author's Note:** **Hi everyone! Here is my latest Annie/Jeff story…please review and I will love you forever!**

 **Summary:** **Annie has always played by the rules. Jeff believed that rules were made to be broken. Can they set aside their differences in order to get what they want?**

* * *

After spending the day helping Annie move into his apartment, Jeff was happy to just be able to relax on the couch. It was nearing 10pm, and he and Annie had decided that they were going to celebrate their latest relationship milestone that they would stay in, order a pizza and eat lots of junk food while watching a movie. Dating for three years, they each felt that this was the time to move in together. For Annie, it was part of the three-year relationship rules to move in, but for Jeff, this was a trial for the next step.

"Have you decided on a movie yet?" Jeff called to Annie, who was still in their bedroom going through her box full of DVDs. He had just paid for their two boxes of pizza and Annie had bought their favorite tubs of ice cream (Plain vanilla for Jeff and mint chocolate chip for Annie) and there was an assortment of candy and chips on their coffee table.

"I want to watch _Casablanca_!" Annie announced walking in with the DVD in her hands. She was wearing one of Jeff's button-up shirts and no pants, while Jeff wore pajama pants and no shirt. He rolled his eyes and chuckled.

"Annie, we always watch that movie! Can't we watch another one?"

"No, Jeff, we can't watch another one. This is the first time we'll be watching this movie in our own apartment. It's a milestone," Annie said, diving into her mint chocolate ice cream and grabbing a piece of pizza. Jeff chuckled, opening his own tub of ice cream, aware that he was going to regret that decision in the morning. Only Annie could convince him to forget about his diet and his vanity.

"You know what always amazes me?" Jeff rhetorically asked, just as Casablanca was starting up.

"My flawless hair and the way I can work a little black dress with heels?" Annie asked with an exaggerated wink, her mouth full of pizza and remnants of ice cream. Jeff swallowed the vanilla on his tongue and he kissed Annie's shoulder.

"That's a close second, but I was talking more about how you can eat all this crap and still stay as small as you are." Both Jeff and Annie looked at the table in front of them. They had every sweet and savory treat that a grocery store could offer. Annie shrugged her shoulders, innocently putting a spoonful of ice cream in her mouth.

"Some of us are just born lucky, Winger."

 _Lucky_. That was a word that Jeff had been using to describe himself lately. At least, since he finally got his act together and made Annie his. Ever since he accepted his feelings for her, things in Jeff's life just seemed to finally work out. He was one of the top defense lawyers in the area. He was working on forgiving his father and being a support to his younger half-brother. Even though he had hesitations that the group wouldn't stay in touch after graduation, they were his constant companions. And he had Annie.

Annie was the root of all his successes, achievements and happiness. She had always believed in him, encouraging him and pushing him. She believed in him before Jeff knew how to do that for himself, which made actually passing the bar a piece of cake. Annie was supportive and patient during the many trials and frustrations Jeff faced with his father and she always brought Jeff back when it all become too much. He loved her. And he couldn't forgive himself for waiting so long to make her belong to him.

"You okay there?" Annie asked to a distant looking Jeff, just as she cleaned off her second slice of pizza and put her ice cream down on the table. Jeff hadn't realized that he was so deep in thought, prompting him to shrug his shoulders and take her hand in his.

"Yeah, totally fine. Just, you know, exhausted from carrying all the stuff up into our apartment," Jeff played off, liking that this apartment belonged to both of them, not just him. Annie smiled, observing the living room. Jeff knew that she was going to be redecorating a lot.

"I just think this place has a lot of potential. I'm thinking of putting pictures up on the wall, adding a bookshelf, maybe expand the bar area a little. Can't you see it? We can just add more of us into this place. It'll actually be a home. Something I've always wanted," Annie said, her voice going unexpectedly quiet at her last anecdote. A cardboard box could've been home as long as Jeff was there with her.

If Jeff's heart wasn't full of Annie before, it was bursting with her now. He never liked to plan ahead, but with Annie, he couldn't help it. It was just so easy with her. Jeff could see them hosting parties, spending long nights playing meaningless board games with the group, as long as it had been accompanied by meaningful conversation. He could see a big lavish wedding, Annie walking towards him in the most beautiful white dress he could imagine. And he saw babies. He saw only daughters, because he wanted little Annie's that he could love just as much. And he saw the golden years, proving that love never does fail. He saw it all. And his heart couldn't hold these precious dreams anymore. Jeff pulled Annie into him and he kissed her gentle.

"Let's get married," Jeff mumbled against her forehead before placing a kiss. Annie let out a laugh.

"Yeah, Jeff, totally. I hear Vegas is the spot to do it," Annie remarked jokingly, assuming that was the nature of this conversation. But Jeff wasn't laughing.

"I'm being serious. Let's get married. I'm not saying tonight or tomorrow, but we should probably start making plans for the wedding in the morning."

The seriousness in Jeff's voice scared Annie. Of course, she had always known that she was going to marry Jeff Winger; there wasn't a doubt about it. She had spent so much time imagining their life as a married couple that she sometimes had to remind herself that they were just dating. But the problem with that was, she had also imagined an elaborate proposal. She imagined Jeff whisking her off to Europe and proposing with fireworks and a live band playing in the background. She expected more because she hoped Jeff thought she was worth it. She pulled back from Jeff, her eyes widened.

"Jeff, please tell me that this isn't your proposal," Annie pleaded, holding out hope that Jeff would tell her this was just practice for the real proposal, which he will be working on for the next couple of months because of how grand it would be. Jeff raised his eyebrows and gave a quick nod.

"Well…yeah, I was thinking so. What's wrong with it?" Jeff asked. Annie's jaw dropped. She would hope that after three years of dating, she wouldn't have to explain romance to Jeff.

"Jeff, you can't just do a spur of the moment proposal! These things have to be planned. Every movie Abed and I have watched with a proposal scene has to have a dozen roses, candles filling the room and there has to be a speech and a ring!"

"The ring is hidden in the box where all my shoes are," Jeff said, prepared for everything that Annie threw his way. Annie was insulted and turned off _Casablanca_ , deciding that Humphrey Bogart would have given a beautiful proposal.

"So you're seriously just going to stick with this unromantic atrocity?"

"Who said it's unromantic?"

"Every Sandra Bullock movie made, ever!" Jeff rolled his eyes with a groan and he turned himself fully towards Annie. He was going to have to give her a Winger speech about fictionalized romance and real romance.

"Annie, you of all people should know that those movies are crap. You don't have to have a bunch of roses and candles to make a moment special; that's all superficial crap. I could get you a million flowers and light a bunch of candles, but then I could say something completely unromantic and then you won't say yes. Maybe this isn't a perfect setting for a proposal, but maybe what I have to say will make you overlook where you are and think only about who you're with."

Annie was still dismayed about the nature of this proposal, but because she loved Jeff, she would give him the benefit of the doubt. Biting her lip, Annie gave a small nod. Jeff had a soft smile as he took both of Annie's hands in his. He stroked her knuckles with his thumbs.

"You, Annie Marie Edison, are the most perfect woman in my world. You are a million and one things and in different ways…I love you for each. You inspire me to be a better person and everything I do, I think only of how it will affect you. When I look into your eyes…I understand why I had to go to Greendale. No matter what happens, no matter where we are, no matter who we become…I will be madly in love with you through it all."

Jeff slowly released Annie's hands and cupped both her cheeked into his hands. Annie had tears building behind her eyes. Jeff caressed both her cheeks at once.

"Annie…will you marry me?" It was only then, that Jeff Winger understood Shakespeare. Tears rolling down her face, Annie threw her arms and Jeff, quietly crying in the crook of his neck.

"Yes, Jeff! I'll marry you," Annie managed to breath out, kissing his neck. With his Winger smile, Jeff pulled back slightly and he kissed Annie, pressing her entire body to his, like he didn't want to know what it was like to live without her.

Still attached at the lip, Jeff carried Annie bride and groom style to their bedroom. Annie had assumed that they would be having celebratory sex, so she was surprised when he put her down and began to rummage through one of the boxes. Jeff pulled a small black velvet box. Inside was a 3-carat oval engagement ring set on a split shank. Delicately, Jeff put the ring on Annie's finger. Her eyes widened.

"Oh my god! Jeff! This is the most beautiful thing I've ever seen!" Annie gasped, the ring everything she had wanted an engagement ring to be. Jeff shook his head, lifting a hand to caress her cheek.

"You're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen," Jeff said, quietly. Annie smiled lovingly and she moved into the feel of Jeff's hand on her face. She giggled quietly.

"This is better than any Sandra Bullock movie." Annie admitted with a smile. This proposal was so…them. It was honest and perfect. And more romantic than anything Annie could've imagined.

Jeff brought Annie's face up to his and he kissed her again. This kiss was more desperate, passionate and needing. Annie threw her arms around Jeff's neck, needing him to get closer to her. Jeff pulled her legs up around his waist and he laid her down on their bed and crawled in beside her. They helped each other remove their clothes.

Jeff's hand slid up from Annie's waist and began to gently massage her breast as his warm mouth licked and kissed its way around the other one, causing her nipples to ripen into taut peaks. Annie moaned out his name as Jeff's hand slid lower, getting dangerously close to the part of her that was aching to be touched. Kissing his way down her body, Jeff let his fingers just barely graze over her sensitive flesh.

Jeff took a minute to look at her lying in their bed, her eyes glazed over with passion, her hair spread all around her, her lips slightly parted. Jeff was positive that he had never seen her look more beautiful.

"God Annie, you are so beautiful."

He lowered his lips back to her flat stomach and kissed around her belly button before working his way back up to her lips.

Jeff slipped two fingers inside her while my thumb began a slow circular rhythm pushing her towards the place she longed to go. Annie's eyes lulled backwards. Jeff bended at her waist and lowered his head, his tongue coming out to lick slowly and fully at her hot clit. His hands dug tightly into her waist as Annie widened her legs, drawing in as close as possible. Her whole body bucked against Jeff.

"Oh…God…Jeff," was all she could get past her lips as pure raw pleasure overtook her whole body. Her hands were everywhere: in Jeff's hair, grasping at the sheets, pulling him in closer to her. She tightened her legs around Jeff's shoulders. She may not have known it, but Jeff was trying desperately to burn this moment into his memory so he could never forget it: the feel of his body against hers, the taste of her, and the profusion of love that he felt for and from her; it was more than Jeff could comprehend. And for once, it was a good thing.

When the need to feel her warmth became intolerable, Jeff lifted his head from in between her legs and passionately thrust into her. Annie wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him in deeper. Jeff continued on in a steady rhythm; so wrapped up in their passion and the gaze of her blue eyes as she became wrapped up in him. The feeling of her inner muscles contracting around him was all he needed to go over the edge. His thumb stroked her cheek to the same rhythm of their lovemaking.

"I love you Annie," He breathed out, knowing that he could say those words a million times over, as he kissed and caressed every inch of her body. Annie had tears of sheer happiness. Jeff kissed her tears as she held his face, kissing him passionately and sincerely.

"I love you, too." She breathlessly whispered.

She fit. She fit like the missing piece to the puzzle. And Jeff was Superman. Just like that, flying was possible. And being away from her was impossible.

* * *

Hours after their love making, Jeff and Annie were stirring in their bed, still coming down from the night's events. Jeff had an arm wrapped protectively around his new fiancée, while Annie's arm was lazily thrown across his chest. Jeff held her hand, looking at the diamond ring on her finger. He kissed it gently, earning a smile from Annie. She cozied up closer into him.

"Mrs. Annie Winger…it sounds good, right?" Annie asked with a smile, before kissing Jeff's chest. Jeff took her chin between his thumb and finger and kissed her lips. He smiled against her lips.

"It sounds perfect."

Jeff could hardly wait for them to take the next step.

* * *

 _ **Please leave a review - I'd really appreciate it! Thanks everyone! :)**_


End file.
